1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microcomputer.
2. Background of the Related Art
A related art portable computer includes a keyboard controller and is operated in different manners according to system models and is configured to support a variety of functions. For example, for a first computer model type, the keyboard controller (microcomputer) performs a power-on/off detection function at a input/output pin. For a second computer model type, the keyboard controller performs a Wake-up Ring (WR) function at the same pin. Thus, the related art basic input output system (BIOS) for the keyboard controller must be designed and modified for application of the keyboard controller to each computer model, and there is a problem in that one keyboard BIOS cannot be applied to various models.
If a user sets the functions (e.g., Save To Disk (STD) or WR) in the related art system, the settings are temporarily stored in the keyboard controller (microcomputer). However, if system power is removed, the keyboard controller is reset thereby causing an the functions stored in the microcomputer to be removed. Thus, there is a problem that without power, the microcomputer keyboard controller cannot support such functions at all.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.